1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a head restraint for a vehicle seat, in particular an aircraft seat. More particularly, the aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a head restraint intended to be installed on seats whose occupants require head support both when wearing a helmet and when not.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A head restraint for a vehicle seat is generally produced so as to provide a seat occupant with comfort and safety. This head support, which continues the backrest of the seat, such as for example a pilot's seat in the cockpit of an aircraft, supports the pilot's head and helps to reduce cervical tension due to the weight of the pilot's head when he is performing an operating or flying task.
In order to provide greater comfort and to fulfill their role in different use configurations, existing head restraints are adjustable for height and/or for forward/rearward inclination in order to adjust the position of the head restraint with respect to the pilot's head in order to provide either occipital or cervical support.
However, the means for adjusting the height and/or inclination of these head restraints are usually controlled by separate mechanisms, and this impairs rapid manipulation of these means.
In addition, these head restraints, when they need to be used sometimes in a configuration where the pilot is not wearing a helmet and sometimes in a configuration where the pilot is wearing a helmet, such as for example on board a military aircraft, are badly suited to one or the other of these configurations, since they cannot be adjusted to take account of the extra occipital thickness created by the helmet.
The implementation of a head restraint which combines the two adjusting possibilities in a single mechanism while being able to support the pilot's head both with and without a helmet is thus significant for simplifying the adjusting means.